Over the past decade automated chemical synthesis of nucleic acids such as DNA and RNA on solid supports has been developed. These chemical processes include the use of agents to protect the exocyclic amines of the nucleotide bases adenine, thymine, cytosine and guanine and to direct the synthesis by blocking the 2′OH of RNA's ribose. The bases within the nucleic acid product of the synthesis are deprotected upon cleavage of the nucleic acid from the solid support. However, the extent of base deprotection is not easily determined.
For example, after base deprotection of synthetic RNA, products still contain the 2′-dimethylsilyl tert-butyl group as a protection of the 2′OH of the ribose moiety. This protecting group is removed carefully by chemical means so as not to effect the chemistry and structure of the RNA. However, the extent of deprotection of the 2′OH is not readily determined. The nucleic acid is purified by high pressure liquid chromatography or by gel electrophoresis. However, some of the unwanted products of the synthesis are complete nucleic acid sequences that still contain one or more protecting groups, and shorter than full length (aborted) sequences difficult to separate from full length sequences, especially for oligomers of longer than 50 nucleosides. At present, there is no easy method to determine how much of each protecting group, if any, still remains on the product, and what proportion of the product is full-length. See generally Davis, G. E., Gehrke, C. W., Kuo, K. C., and Agris, P. F. (1979) Major and Modified Nucleosides in tRNA Hydrolysates by High Performance Liquid Chromatography. J. Chromatogr. 173:281-298; Agris, P. F., Tompson, Gehrke, C. W., Kuo, K. C., and Rice, R. H. (1980) High-Performance Liquid Chromatography and Mass Spectrometry of Transfer RNA Bases for Isotopic Abundance, J. Chromatogr. 194:205-212; Gehrke, C. W., Kuo, K. C., McCune, R. A., Gerhardt, K. O., and Agris, P. F. (1981) Quantitative Enzymatic Hydrolysis of tRNAs: RP-HPLC of tRNA Nucleosides. J. Chromatogr. 230:297-308; Chromatography and Modification of Nucleosides Volumes A, B and C (Gehrke, C. W. and Kuo, K. C. T., eds.), Elsevier Publishing Co. 1990; Agris, P. F. and Sierzputowska-Gracz, H. (1990) Three Dimensional Dynamic Structure of tRNA's by Nuclear Magnetic Resonance. In Chromatography and Modification of Nucleosides (Gehrke, C. W. and Kuo, K. C. T., eds.), Elsevier Publishing Co., pp. 225-253; Agris, P. F., Hayden, J., Sierzputowska-Gracz, H., Ditson, S., Degres, J. A., Tempesta, M., Kuo, K. C. and Gehrke, C. W. (1990) Compendium on Biological, Biochemical, Chemical, Physical and Spectroscopic Properties of RNA and DNA Nucleosides. In Chromatography and Modification of Nucleosides, Elsevier Publishing Co.
The incomplete removal of the protecting group and lack of a simple assay is a problem for two industries and for numerous researchers world wide: (i) the multitude of companies now providing nucleic acid sequence synthesis products by overnight delivery have difficulty telling their customers the extent to which the product is deprotected; (ii) pharmaceutical companies cannot easily verify for regulatory agencies the purity and/or length of the therapeutic or diagnostic oligonucleotide products they seek to introduce or market. Accordingly, there is a need for simple and reliable techniques for determining the purity and proportion of full length of oligonucleotide products.